


Осень в Уимполе

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Companionable Snark, M/M, Seaside, So Married, but not really case fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон изо всех сил пытается раскрыть тайну в прибрежной деревне. Холмс не очень-то ему в этом помогает.





	Осень в Уимполе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn in Wimpole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583364) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



Уотсон возненавидел Уимпол с самого начала. Сезон уже закончился, и город был похож на уставшую после приёма гостей хозяйку, бледную и выжатую как лимон. Пасмурное небо и резкий солёный запах моря приветствовали их теплее, чем местные жители, которые особенно не стремились общаться с приезжими. Даже найти полицейский участок было непросто. Никто, казалось, не хотел указать им верное направление, этому не помогало даже упоминание имени Холмса.

− Шерлок Холмс? Подозреваю, что вы здесь из-за Троули. Ужасная трагедия.

− Прошу вас, что вы можете рассказать нам о нём? − спросил Холмс.

− Ужасная трагедия, ужасная трагедия, − повторял мужчина, сняв шляпу. Покачав головой, он направился вниз по переулку, не сказав больше ни слова.

Уотсон усмехнулся: 

− О, это нам _очень_ помогло.

− Не обращайте на него внимание, Уотсон. Я уже вижу фонарь около полицейского участка. И смотрите, там есть телефонная будка! Ну, отлично, по крайней мере мы не остались без связи с большим миром.

− Хотя не скажешь с первого взгляда, что вы этому рады, − пробормотал Уотсон.

− Это замечательно, не так ли? Когда мы были детьми, требовалось два или три дня, чтобы отправить весть из Лондона в Париж. Сейчас же за два пенса я могу поговорить с Франсуа Ле Вилларом*, будто он стоит рядом со мной.

В то время как Холмс рассказывал о чудесах современной техники, Уотсон разглядывал соседние здания, со штормовых ставней которых отслаивалась краска, а стены были в копоти. Приземистые, покрытые пятнами каменные дома были столь черны, что казались такими же, как дома в Ист-Энде. Он задался вопросом, удавалось ли им выглядеть веселее в хорошую погоду. Забытые с лета выше по переулку флаги, развевающиеся на ветру, выцвели на солнце.

Внутри полицейского участка пахло металлом и почтовым клеем. Констебль с румяным лицом, изображающий портье, поприветствовал их сдержанным кивком. Откуда-то из задней комнаты слышалось звяканье чайных ложек о фарфор.

− Чем я могу вам помочь, господа? − наконец сказал констебль, несомненно в ответ на колебания воздуха, когда Холмс начал листать станционный журнал.

− Да, пожалуйста. Мы здесь, чтобы увидеть инспектора.

 _О, вы здесь?_ словно переспросил взгляд констебля. 

− И кто его спрашивает?

− Я − мистер Шерлок Холмс, а это − мой друг и коллега, доктор Уотсон.

Румяное лицо констебля внезапно побледнело. Он скривился так, будто кто-то ударил его в живот. Запинающийся ответ слетел с его губ, и он исчез в соседней комнате.

− Я хотел бы, чтобы вы не рисовались. 

− А я хотел бы, чтобы вы не сердились, − сказал Холмс.

При этом он улыбнулся и подарил Уотсону взгляд, который был совершенно неуместен для двух мужчин, оказавшихся в деревенском полицейском участке. Когда констебль вернулся, его сопровождал мужчина средних лет, по напыщенности и унылому твидовому костюму которого безошибочно угадывался инспектор полиции.

− Приветствую, приветствую вас! − воскликнул инспектор, схватив Холмса за руку с беспощадным энтузиазмом. − Мистер Холмс, это на самом деле такая честь с вами познакомиться, сэр. Такая честь.

Завязался скучный и бесконечный разговор, в котором, на удивление, Холмс поддерживал дружелюбное участие. «Надо же, к старости он начал любить лёгкую болтовню», − мимолётно подумал Уотсон. Он обнаружил, что потерял нить беседы, наблюдая за пауком, начавшим плести новую сеть на верхней полке. Там стоял очень пыльный бюст кого-то, кто, должно быть, был Герцогом Веллингтоном или Вильгельмом IV; прежде чем Уотсон мог сказать это наверняка, они направились к импровизированному моргу.

− Вы обычно держите тела в холодном подвале, инспектор?

− Ну, я...

− Уотсон, действуйте. Скажите мне, инспектор, что случилось с покойным мистером Троули?

− Я не эксперт, но думаю, что он находился в воде день или два.

− Возможно, дольше, − настоял Уотсон, − если вода была достаточно холодной.

− Вода здесь холодная, инспектор Крэллан? − уточнил Холмс.

− Зимой, конечно, но в это время года слишком тепло для того... ну, чтобы хорошо сохраниться в воде.

− Пирс ещё открыт?

− Будка и всё остальное, вы имеете в виду? О, нет. Нет, всё закрыто с конца августа. Конечно, люди всегда там слоняются. Хорошее место для рыбалки. И очень... ах... романтичное... то есть... если у вас есть подруга...

Холмс поднял руку, чтобы заставить Крэллана замолчать. Наклонившись над покрытым пятнами синеватым плечом покойного мистера Троули, Уотсон тихо и непочтительно фыркнул. Инспектор, уверенный в том, что допустил оплошность, вторгаясь в чужую приватность, начал краснеть.

− Прошу прощения, господа...

− Прошу вас, инспектор, давайте говорить о деле и придерживаться фактов. 

− Да, конечно, мистер Холмс.

− Когда и где его в последний раз видели?

− Две ночи тому назад. Как говорит владелец паба «Красный Лев», мистер Троули к ним заходил. Потом он отправил мистера Троули домой, но его благоверная утверждает, что тот не пришёл. Не могу вообразить, кто мог с ним _это_ сделать...

− «Красный Лев» − где это?

− В северной части города, сэр, нужно идти вдоль главной дороги и мимо табачной лавки.

− Спасибо, инспектор. Вы нам очень помогли.

«Красный Лев» был столь тесным и тёмным, что, казалось, его можно было скорей назвать притоном, чем пабом. Во второй половине дня посетителей оказалось немного: несколько посетителей за стойкой и двое мужчин за дальним столиком, разговаривающие о том, будет ли зима суровой или мягкой. В то время как Холмс опрашивал владельца, Уотсон посчитал количество парусов на модели корабля за стойкой. Шестьдесят два.

− Вы не знаете, какой дорогой Троули шёл домой?

− Да, сэр, северной грядой. Ну, вдоль холмов по побережью. Я видел, как он шёл тем путём почти каждый вечер. Если вы хотите пройти там сегодня, могу я вам предложить выпить, сэр? На улице ветрено.

− Превосходное предложение. Уотсон?

− Хмм?

− Что выпьете?

− Виски, думаю.

− Два виски, хозяин. И набор дротиков. Я не думаю, что путь... как вы это назвали?

− Гряда, сэр.

− Я не думаю, что гряда исчезнет, в то время как мы сделаем паузу для виски и дротиков.

Уотсон почувствовал, что это было первой разумной вещью, которую Холмс сказал за весь день. Сделав глоток, Уотсон закашлялся и понял, что забыл попросить содовую. Виски оказался достаточно крепким для того, чтобы заслезились глаза.

− Не откидывайтесь назад, иначе ваши дротики утратят нужный угол.

− Если я не откинусь назад, − сказал Холмс, закрыв один глаз, − я не увижу всё так, как мне нужно. 

Уотсон сделал ещё один глоток виски и покачал головой. 

− Вам нужны очки, старина.

− Мне не нужны очки; я просто должен немного откинуться назад.

Подняв руку и откинувшись назад, Холмс выглядел так, будто собирался запустить гарпун. Мужчина с пинтой в каждой руке и с ужасом на лице изо всех сил пытался проскользнуть мимо него в тесном пабе. Уотсон задался вопросом, сколько потребуется сил, чтобы справиться с гордостью Холмса и усадить того в кресло окулиста.

− Ха-ха! Посмотрите; двойное очко, девятнадцать и тридцать. Не так плохо для слепого старика... давайте посмотрим на вас, Уотсон.

 _Бумс, бумс, бумс_. Два в тройном кольце и один, нахально, в яблочко. Уотсон пытался не выглядеть слишком довольным, допивая виски. Но Холмс разрушил его триумф.

− Вы выпили вдвое меньше меня, так что мы были не на равных. Может быть, сравняем наши стартовые возможности? 

− На сегодня, полагаю, хватит. Не пора ли нам в дорогу? 

Дорога вдоль холмов оказалась крутой; через полчаса они поднялись достаточно высоко для того, чтобы посмотреть на Уимпол сверху. Со всеми его закрытыми достопримечательностями пирс выглядел мрачным, тёмным силуэтом на фоне заходящего солнца. Океан вспыхивал красным и оранжевым, как море огня. Бриз превратился в холодный ветер, будто напоминая о том, что наступила осень, и время для прибрежных прогулок закончилось. Одной рукой Уотсон придерживал шляпу, а другой пытался поднять воротник пальто. 

− Жаль, что мы не совершили эту поездку месяц назад, − закричал он против ветра Холмсу, когда они пошли вдоль края утёса.

− Не означает ли это, что мне следует сообщить миссис Троули, что вы предпочли бы, чтобы её муж умер в более приятную погоду? 

− Конечно, нет! Я только имел в виду... − Уотсон не потрудился закончить предложение.

Восемнадцать месяцев в Лондоне без отдыха. Восемнадцать месяцев тумана, сажи, гудков поездов и бесконечного потока работы. Он никогда не возражал против неутомимости Холмса к отдыху, но поскольку большая часть жизни была уже прожита, Уотсон обнаружил, что тоскует по воздуху за городом. По великолепному зрелищу утреннего солнца над пустошью. По хорошей погоде и хорошей компании. По прогулкам вдоль побережья, которые не требовались Холмсу, ползающему на четвереньках и внимательно рассматривающему почву через лупу.

− Держитесь, Уотсон! И смотрите, куда ступаете; здесь упал камень.

− Да, − машинально ответил он. − Скоро будет темно. Разве вы не считаете, что нужно поспешить в город?

Холмс поднялся, зажимая в пальцах меловые отложения. Он посмотрел вокруг, будто подтверждая для себя, что наступил вечер, и кивнул. 

− Да, считаю.

− Холмс, что мы здесь делаем?

− Я исследовал...

− Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Что _мы_ здесь делаем? Это не было убийством, и это, конечно, не тайна. До дома Троули − полмили. Паб − в четверти мили отсюда. Троули был полным, а путь − предательским; он подскользнулся в темноте, вероятно разбил голову на скалах вон там и всплыл несколько дней спустя. Я понял это в тот момент, когда увидел тело... А вы, вероятно, знали это с той минуты, как прочитали письмо от миссис Троули.

Холмс подавил усмешку. Когда он заговорил: 

− Мой дорогой, дорогой Уотсон, − в его голосе были и горечь, и сладость. Но Уотсон не заметил этой сладости. Он протянул к Холмсу руки жестом досады.

− Итак, что, чёрт возьми, мы здесь _делаем_? Хмм?

− Уотсон, вы даёте квалифицированные медицинские заключения, в том числе о причинах смерти, как вы сделали это только что, но при этом совершаете самые вопиющие ошибки в логике. Вы всегда не видите леса за деревьями.

Уотсон так посмотрел, что Холмс был вынужден продолжить:

− Недалеко отсюда − чудесный маленький коттедж. Шесть комнат, садик перед домом и небольшой участок. Отличный вид на побережье, когда погода хорошая. Великолепное место, куда могли бы удалиться, выйдя на пенсию, добрый доктор и его неисправимо беспокойный компаньон.

− Выйдя на пенсию?

− Конечно, каждый хочет сначала почувствать место − атмосферу, если хотите − перед тем, как это сделать. Все любят побережье летом; лучше взглянуть на него в более холодное время. Скорбящая миссис Троули. Это было слишком изящным совпадением, чтобы пройти мимо.

− Выйти на пенсию... Здесь?

− Но я боюсь, что Уимпол не произвёл на вас благоприятного впечатления.

Когда Уотсон ответил: 

− Вы, как всегда, очень проницательны, − это его задело, чёрт побери. Рот Холмса примерил все виды выражений перед тем, как остановиться на робкой улыбке. Затем он отвернулся и пнул камень с края утёса, и, хотя они слушали внимательно, звук его приземления был поглощён прибоем.

− Я мог бы отнестись более благоприятно к вашим схемам, если бы вы обсудили их со мной заранее, вместо того, чтобы снова меня обмануть.

− Мы _обсуждали_ мой выход на пенсию...

− Вы знаете, что я имею в виду.

Холмс кивнул, рассматривая свои шнурки, как будто они таили ответы на все сложные вопросы. Ветер налетал на них стаккато ледяного воздуха. Уотсон сложил руки на груди, жалея, что не взял перчатки.

− Хорошо, − сказал Уотсон наконец, − где этот дом?

− Несколько миль вверх по холму.

− Мы пойдём завтра.

− Утром? 

Уотсон покачал головой. 

− После ланча. Во-первых, я хочу заглянуть в тот книжный магазин, мимо которого мы прошли. Лучше провести утро там, вместо того, чтобы выслушивать инспектора Крэллана.

− Вы голодны? Я слышал, что в городе есть ресторан, в котором подают самых лучших устриц. Как нам повезло, что Троули вынесло на берег, ведь сейчас сезон устриц.

− Вы говорите ужасные вещи, − сказал Уотсон, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, и взял Холмса за руку. − Но я действительно голоден.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Франсуа Ле Виллар − французский сыщик. Упоминается Артуром Конан Дойлем в «Долине страха».


End file.
